


False Destiny

by sailor_pansexual



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: As outer senshi, Neptune and Uranus are forbidden to have any relations—romantic or otherwise. This rule, however, never seemed to stop them from doing just that.





	False Destiny

She never wanted this. This destiny. This mission. This loneliness. Unfortunately, she was the chosen princess of Uranus, born with the star seed of a warrior. Because of this fact, it didn’t matter that she didn’t want to this. She had to, no matter what the cost was.

“Uranus?” A questioning voice pulled Uranus out of her thoughts, and back to the present. In front of her, a group of decaying monsters she had just slain. Standing next to the monsters was the one other person in the universe who shared the same destiny as herself.

“Yes Neptune?” The aquamarine-haired girl smiled nicely at her.

“Thank you for your help today. I couldn’t have defeated this threat without your strength alongside my own. For that I owe you a great deal.” To this, Uranus simply shrugged.

“I’m just doing my duty, Neptune.” Said girl shook her head.

“While that might be true, it is also your duty to stay in your sector of space. You’re technically not supposed to have contact with me, or I with you, for that matter.” And that was true. Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom had a long list of rules that everyone must abide to—or face the dire consequences.

Some of these rules include small things such as “One is not to wear anything but one’s assigned senshi uniform unless instructed otherwise”, to bigger things like “No outer senshi is to have relations, romantic or otherwise, with anyone, especially that of another outer senshi”.As truly important these rules were, Uranus and Neptune questioned them from time to time. Uranus walked up to her after she spoke and only stopped when there was but a foot separating the two. Neptune closed the rest of the space between the two with a step forward.

“What if I missed you?” Uranus sported her huskiest voice along with her most handsome smirk, almost forcing Neptune to pull the taller into a fierce kiss. The two seemed to dance as they held each other close, knowing that they would have to go their separate ways before somebody realized Uranus wasn’t at her post all the way across the galaxy.

In their defense, the two hadn’t seen each other in what could have been years, or even decades. For an eon, the two would take any opportunity to either “accidentally” step into the other’s territory for a night, or to “sense a great threat” that the other would defiantly need help to defeat. This time was the latter, and even though they both knew they had no time to spend alone together, they didn’t know how long it would be until they could gaze into each other’s eyes again.

Understanding that they couldn’t go further than a kiss, Uranus pulled away from the breathless kiss. Neptune pouted for a moment before releasing the taller woman’s waist and neck.

“Are you going to the celebration tomorrow?” Neptune asked hopefully. Their queen had given birth to a child who was set to take over the throne, and needed to have guardians appointed to her. Everyone across the galaxy— even the outer senshi— were invited to attend the ceremony of appointing the four guardians.

“Maybe. Though if we go, who will watch for threats?” Uranus pondered out loud, knowing Neptune would provide an answer.

“My mirror told me that Pluto plans to stay at her post, as she always does.” Uranus smiled at the mention of their mysterious ally.

“She really needs to learn when to break the code. I mean, the Queen herself invited us.” Uranus chuckled. “Who knows why. Could be a trap.” Neptune smiled at the other’s joke.

“So is that a yes on you going? I’ll make it worth your time, you know.” Uranus shook her head.

“You certainly are trouble, aren’t you, Neptune.” Neptune reaches up and grabbed at the collar of Uranus’ uniform.

“Yes or no, Uranus?”

“How could I say no to you, Neptune?” Uranus sighed. Victorious, Neptune pulled the girl into another kiss that seemed almost fiercer than the former.

 

{——————}

 

Neptune read over the invitation once more, checking for confirmation on the dress code. Just as she thought, all guests were to wear dress clothes. No uniforms or battlefield-type clothes allowed. She sighed in relief. Thinking back, Neptune could not remember a time she wasn’t wearing her uniform. The only times she’s not been wearing the sailor-like clothes is when she and Uranus would meet up for the night. Given, neither of the two wore anything on those nights. But that wasn’t the point. The point was, Neptune would get to wear a ball gown.

Scouring her closet, she pulled out many dresses she’d never worn and will most likely get the chance to wear again. Each one was either too long, too tight, or too hard to remove in the case of Uranus pulling her away from the party early.

Ultimately, Neptune decided on a strapless dress as blue as the ocean. Giving it a twirl in the mirror, she wondered if Uranus would like how it complimented her eyes.

That evening, people from across the galaxy gathered on the moon to catch a glimpse of not only the new guardians, a Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus, but also of the young princess. Neptune took her seat in the back of the rows of chairs as the ceremony commenced and finished. Looking around, Neptune immediately found Uranus. Sitting across the room in a black tuxedo was the ever-handsome Sailor Uranus. Their eyes met momentarily, and Uranus gave Neptune a look that could quite possibly be classified as the most seductive look the blonde could muster.

Neptune felt her lower stomach ache at the look, yet refused to let Uranus win. Reaching up slowly, Neptune tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she also trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. Uranus’ demeanor changed as she was throughly distracted by the beautifully sexy girl that she couldn’t just take right there. Neptune, realizing she won, tilted her head towards the Queen, pulling Uranus out of whatever foreign state she was in.

The young new guardians shared words of power and promises to the throne, and when the Queen was satisfied, the celebratory ball began.

Immediately, Neptune scanned the crowd for any sign of her partner. For what seemed like a lifetime, she saw no sign of her.

“Princess Neptune?” Neptune turned around to see who was addressing her and quickly became face-to-face with Uranus. Neptune smiled politely and curtsied. Many eyes surrounded the two of them, and so they understood that they had to behave.

“Princess Uranus.” Uranus tenderly took the smaller girl’s hand within her own, and gave a soft kiss to it. The kiss from the outside looked like a friendly greeting between two acquaintances. From Neptune’s view however, it was the furthest thing from friendly. It was hot against her hand and the contact of Uranus’ lips to her caused her stomach to ache even more than she thought possible.

“Would you entertain the idea of taking a walk through the flower garden?” Neptune asked, already knowing the sure answer Uranus was likely to give.

“Of course, Your Highness.” The two walked out perhaps faster than was normal for two friends going on a walk together.

The two walked through the halls and into the flower garden that stood at the center of the palace. As soon as Uranus was sure they were out of earshot, she pulled Neptune behind one of the marble pillars of the palace. Neptune felt the cold marble attack her bare shoulders as Uranus pushed her up against the wall.

“You’ve been teasing me all night, Neptune.” Uranus’ breath was hot on Neptune’s neck, right below her ear.

“How so?” Neptune asked innocently. Uranus took a small area of the other’s neck between her teeth and rolled it around. Neptune grunted at the contact as her hands tightened into fists.

“Wearing this dress... and glancing at me in such a distracting manor....” Uranus moves her lips across Neptune’s neck and all over her all-too visible upper chest. After sucking on a certain spot, Neptune couldn’t hold in a rather large moan. Quickly, Uranus pulled off her bow tie and untied it. “If we get caught, we’ll be charged with treason. I don’t think either of us want that, now do we, Neptune?”

Uranus pulled her tie around Neptune’s head and across her mouth, creating a gag. Neptune simply shook her head. “Good. Then we can continue?” Neptune slowly nodded. All at once, Neptune felt herself lose her dress to the hungry woman before her. Uranus was slightly caught off guard at Neptune’s choice of bra and panties. Or in this case, her lack thereof. Uranus smiled.

“You really are trouble, aren’t you?” Although Neptune couldn’t speak in her current state, she hummed in agreement to Uranus’ statement. Before she could process anything else, Uranus’s hot tongue was on one of her nipples. The make-do gag on her mouth was the only thing between them and getting discovered by the stationed guards.

Uranus worked her way down Neptune’s stomach with a lack of speed that made Neptune practically go crazy. Every nerve in her body was reacting, and the goosebumps across her skin were truly not because of the cool night air. Neptune’s whines softly cut through the cloth in her mouth as Uranus got lower and lower.

Her gag was pulled off momentarily, much to her surprise. “Please.”

“Please what, Neptune?”

“Take me.” That was all she had to say for Uranus to return the gag to her mouth and satisfy her only moments later.

 

Moments like these almost made Uranus forget her destiny. Her loneliness. But it only ever lasted a night. The very next day. She would feel more empty than she did the day before, as she wasn’t sure when she would get to hold her lover within her arms again.

And then there was war. Eons of peace disappeared within a single day. A new promise.

As Saturn threw down her Silence Glaive to reset history, an unspoken promise was made before Uranus and Neptune.

 

Find me in the next life. Find me and fall in love with me all over again. Don’t let me be lonely ever again. Find me.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading! If you would like to, please drop a comment or a kudos. Thank you!!!


End file.
